To Open Waters
by Mona Bonnefoy
Summary: SwissLiech. Will end up being a long story, if I have the muse to do so much. There might be a possible love triangle, and smut will eventually ensue.


Lily's green eyes fluttered open lazily. She sat up, propping her back up against her pillows. She sleepily glanced up at her calendar, trying to remember what day it was. _'Oh. It's that day.'_

She looked up at her door when she heard a soft knock. "L... Lily? Are you up yet?" Lily smiled, half-lidding her eyes. It was the sweet, tender voice of her adopted brother, Vash. She had grown to admire him, probably more than she should have, ever since he had saved her from certain death off the street.

"Guten Morgen, Vash." Lily greeted sleepily, flopping herself back down onto her side. "You can come in."

Vash came in, wearing the frilly pink pajamas that Lily had made for him. Her cheeks heated up instantly, and she gave him a warm smile. "You're wearing the pajamas I made for you."

Vash blushed, avoiding her eye contact. "Y... Yes. I am. Now, are you ready for breakfast? We have a big day ahead of us."

Lily nodded, heaving as she hefted herself out of her bed. "Of course I am ready." She came around to his side, admiring his pajamas quickly before hugging him tight. "Thank you for this, really."

Vash tilted his head to her ceiling, blushing more and looking grumpy. "Yes, of course Lily." He rested his hand on her back awkwardly, not exactly used to anything more than holding hands.

Lily smiled, pulling back. "Anyways, breakfast."

After they had both finished eating and the dishes were washed, they both sat at the table.

"So we have to meet up with the others at the airport in Berlin in three hours?" Lily asked, cocking her head adorablely.

Vash nodded, glancing down at his feet. "Yes. How about you go pack?" He mumbled.

Lily nodded, getting up. She hesistated by his side, lifting his chin with a finger. "You look down, Vashie. Cheer up." She gave him another hug, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Vash resisted the urge to pull her closer, into his arms. He huffed after she pulled away and disappeared into her room. He stood up, storming off to his room and slamming the door. "She drives me so crazy! ... I can't go without letting her know how I feel soon..." He flopped onto his bed, resting his front against his cool sheets. "Ugggh. Maybe this cruise will help me tell her..."

The whole idea of the cruise had been Alfred's idea. He suggested that everyone come along, and Vash had noticed how eager Lily had seemed to go. Alfred was paying for it... So he agreed. For Lily. Hopefully he wouldn't be forced to interact with anyone besides the younger girl.

"I think I'd end up killing someone if they tried to talk to me..."

He grinded his teeth, irritated, thinking of the others who were coming along. Roderich, the most _irritating_ person he knew. Francis, the perverted wine bastard, Ivan, the creepy one, Feliciano, the loudest and most annoying... He rolled over, looking up at the ceiling and pulling his hair back into his fingers. "I hate everyone."

Lily was waiting out at the car for him. The back of the trunk was popped open, and Lily seemed to be waiting to help him put his bags in. He handed them to her as he approached, looking away. She took them into her hands with a heave. "Heavy. Did you pack your guns?"

He nodded. "Just one or two of them..."

Lily unzipped the bag, peeking inside. "Vashie, that's a lot more than one or two guns..." She shook her head, smiling.

He shook his head. "Nevermind that." He mumbled, reaching forward and zipping it back up. Something fell out and hit the ground.

Vash grumbled and pushed the bag into the car. Lily stood up, holding the object that had fallen. It was a...

"What's this?"

Vash's cheeks turned bright red. "Put that away!" He snatched it away from her, putting it back in his bag. He closed the trunk and stomped around to the driver's side, leaving Lily confused. "Vashie?"

He stared at his wheel, trying to calm himself down, slow his heart beat. His sister had found his...

He jumped as she got in. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a quiet, shaky tone. "You seemed kinda... angry."

Vash shook his head. "I'm sorry for snapping, Lily. Just.. Don't ask about it. Please." He felt as his face lit up bright red once more. He was clearly worried about what his adoptive sister had found of his.

Lily nodded and sat back. She closed her eyes, not noticing as Vash stole a glance at her. He sighed loudly and started up the car. "To Berlin we go."


End file.
